Gota a gota
by Vasilissa Hertz
Summary: En mi cabeza rondan mariposas que dejaré escapar en forma de drabbles, one shots o viñetas inspirados en los personajes de DBZ.


**Hola, debido a que mi mente anda derrochando imaginación, aprovecharé mi tiempo para plasmar ciertas cosas utilizando a mis amados personajes de db. Aclaro que esta historia es algo fuerte y puede no ser del agrado de todos. Si la van a leer, deben mantener su mente abierta.**

 **Cada capítulo que suba será completamente independiente del anterior. Ahora si, el que desee disfrutarlo... Adelante.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo con afán de recrear y entretener.**

* * *

 **Vestido Rojo y ojos azules.**

* * *

Le habían hecho la llamada del trabajo que tanto esperaba. ¿Cuál era su tarea? Preparar una interacción lo suficientemente buena para convencer a toda la junta directiva de que ella podía estar al frente de la empresa. Ella, sólo ella. A su mente venían todas las ocasiones que rechazó dirigir la gran corporación cápsula. Ahora se arrepentía.

— _Todo pasa por algo_ —Repetía Bulma en su pensamiento.  
Se arregló propiamente vistiendo una falda azul ajustada y una blusa blanca. Debía lucir despampanante. — _Como siempre_.

Se desplazó al lugar de la entrevista y llegó con antelación. Las manos le sudaban de los nervios, aunque trataba de controlarse:  
— _Puedes hacerlo. Estás preparada y puedes. Eres la Gran Bulma Brief, todos desean que finalmente te involucres._  
Al llegar le indicaron que tomara asiento y que esperara. Dos puertas azules se paraban frente a ella custodiando la entrada.

— _Le hubiera dicho a mi padre_ —A lo que inmediatamente se reprendió. — _No, este es el camino._

Debido al silencio de la sala, le llamó la atención que a su izquierda se escuchaban murmullos. Por mera curiosidad decidió abandonar su puesto y dirigirse al origen de ellos.  
Se encontró con una atractiva mujer rubia con hermosos ojos azules que no le decía absolutamente nada y sólo se contoneaba con un hermoso vestido rojo ceñido a su bien formado cuerpo. Hipnotizada se le acercó y sus bocas casi se juntaron.  
—Tengo que irme. —Excusó la peliazul saliendo del trance y regresando junto a las puertas azules.

— _¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?_ —se preguntaba.  
Finalmente éstas se abrieron y alguien le indicó que pasara. Acomodó su falda, se quitó el saco dejando que sus senos se marcaran y se dispuso a comenzar.  
Al principio le costó tener el control, todos se encontraban dispersos, sin embargo logró captar su interés y pasar la prueba aun cuando ella creía que lo había hecho terrible. Al finalizar los presentes se dispusieron a celebrar el ingreso oficial de la heredera a la compañía.  
En eso vio que la mujer que llamó su atención se le aproximaba.  
—Sabía que te quedarías. —Murmuró sensualmente jugueteando con la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.  
Ella sonrió en respuesta. —Era inevitable. Pero Gracias.  
—Eres hermosa. — soltó con una coqueta mirada al momento que le daba la espalda y se alejaba.

Bulma la vio doblar en un lugar que daba a algo parecido a un jardín. Titubeó un poco ante la invitación ambigua, pero decidió seguirla. Al llegar la encontró recargada en una mesa y le tendió una mano. Se vio abrazada y la sentía recorriendo su cuello con su sensual boca. Dejó escapar un gimoteo sintiendo que la humedad se hacía presente. Las manos de la rubia comenzaron a desabotonar su blusa y bajó a besos a uno de sus montículos, estimulándolo arduamente. La heredera no podía creer semejante escena, lo que más le resultaba increíble era el calor que se acumulaba entre sus piernas. La deseaba y quería sentirle los senos también. Alzó la mirada como pidiendo autorización. La rubia sonrió y comenzaron a besarse intensamente. Ambas mujeres acariciaban los senos de la otra con desesperación y abrían sus piernas para acariciar sus intimidades. La ropa comenzaba a caer y la excitación iba en aumento.

—Bulma ¡Bulma! —La ronca voz de cierto saiyajin la hizo volver en sí totalmente desorientada debido al sueño que acababa de tener. Volteó alrededor tratando de ubicarse. Se encontraba en el laboratorio de la corporación sin tener idea de qué hora era. La humedad en sus piernas le recordó la fantasía que acababa de tener.

—Perdón, me quedé dormida ¿qué sucede?

—Son los inútiles. Acaban de llegar.

Poco a poco fue recuperando el sentido de la realidad y recordó que ese día se reunirían todos en una gran cena.

—Gracias Vegeta— Respondió al tiempo que veía la espalda de su saiyajin retirarse. Ya estaba arreglado para disfrutar de la celebración desde el lugar más lejano que encontrara al igual que Picolo. Sonrió.

Se levantó quitándose la bata del laboratorio quedando en una falda azul y blusa blanca muy similar a la de su sueño. No le tomó importancia. De prisa se trasladó al vestíbulo para dar la bienvenida a sus amigos. Su corazón se detuvo cuando la primera persona que vio fue a Número 18 con un hermoso vestido rojo que ceñía su cuerpo de forma hipnótica.

* * *

 **Esto lo pensé como una regresión de Bulma, ya en la saga Majin. Al final siempre pasa que tenemos sueños bizarros (o a mí me sucede) que son mezclados en nuestro cerebro de una forma increíble. Y lo más curioso es que en ocasiones pueden ocurrir cosas similares en nuestra vida cotidiana, sin la más mínima explicación.**

 **No me maten, espero no subir cosas tan extrañas la siguiente vez que actualice por acá. Un beso.**


End file.
